This invention relates to a light scanning system with a rotating mirror, more specifically, it is intended for light deflection from mechanically rotating a polygonal mirror.
Rotation is required as high as possible for a recent rotating mirror light deflecting system for scanning to obtain a high resolution. To realize such high-speed rotation, a bearing with less friction has been used. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,778, for example, a magnetic bearing has been used for the thrust bearing, and a tilting pad dynamic gas bearing has been used for the journal bearing.